


Your Hands Are Mine To Hold

by yutae127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutae127/pseuds/yutae127
Summary: After high school, Taeyong moves to Seoul in the apartment of his childhood friend Youngho who he hasn't met for years and moving there on the first day, what he didn't expect was a guy throwing a tantrums to welcome him. Yuta, a crippled boy, who likes to throw daggers at Taeyong's direction.Wary of what the university life awaits for him....





	1. Foreword

it's been a while hahah gonna update as soon as i can

 

\-------

 

 

 

 

 

 

From: S. Youngho

bro if you climb upstairs turn left the last doors mine

From: S. Youngho

room 306.

 

Climbing the weather-beaten staircase, Taeyong tries not to look much into the exterior appearance of the blue painted apartment units that lined up before him. The paint must have once been nice, but the dirt is apparent in the blue. Making his way to the hallway, he ignores the old lady he bumped into who mutters anything incoherrent that Taeyong would rather not hear, especially not when all he wanted is to sleep, and the guy leaning on the balcony that he noticed been watching him ever since he made an appearance at the place. When he reached the door with the paint Room 306 in it,a mix of emotions flowed through Taeyong. It's been three whole years the last time he met Seo Youngho, his best friend from elementary school and junior highschool. Parting ways with him in senior high school left an impact to Taeyong. It's not that he didn't have friends after Youngho, but the odd jitters of seperation and feeling alone of not having a brother around after getting used to it for several years. Though they kept in touch at the very least, sending text messages less often, that's quite enough reason for Taeyong not to overthink that a distance grew between them. Or so he wishes.

 

After knocking several times, finally the door opens and reveals his sleepy best friend. Youngho hasn't change much, aside from his height, Taeyong is certain he'd grew a lot taller. If before their height were comparable, now it doesn't seem like it. His hair is a little longer and dyed brown, just like Taeyong's, though his is of a different shade. The rest though, remains the same, Youngho's feline eyes, tall nose and small lips. Nostalgic, really. And when Youngho greets him with a low voice of "Yo.", Taeyong smirked at that.

 

"Sup." Taeyong greets, tapping Johnny's chest with the back of his palm. He moved to pick up his luggage when an unexpected weight bumped from his back, shoving him to the side of the door and left him fazed.

 

"Yuta, I said fucking stop fucking around." Youngho groaned, picking up Taeyong's luggage instead.

 

"Just listen this once---"

 

"Fucking get the fuck out, man."

 

"Listen, okay ---"

 

Taeyong watches the scene unfold before him. Not giving it much thought, either. He figures the guy who slammed himself into him is the same guy who's leaning on the fence. He had no idea what's going on but it's pretty obvious that Youngho doesn't want him around.

 

As though a realization that someone else was there hits him, the guy stopped mid sentence and ask Youngho, "Oh, he's your boyfriend?"

 

"HUH?" Both Youngho and Taeyong gasped in unison as though it was the most repulsive vision of the century.

 

"That's my bestfriend." Youngho informs him.

 

"Right, fine. Anyway, you have to listen to what I have to say---"

 

"Taeyong, get in." Youngho signals him.

Nodding, Taeyong takes off his shoes and puts it on the rack. He watches as Youngho moves around the house, with the guy following him around so he decides to stay still from where he's standing right behind the couch. Eyeing the Hello Kitty lampshade on top of a 24'' inch TV that doesn't seem to fit the setting of the black and white colored house. The muttering of voices continues in the kitchen until Taeyong hears Youngho screams a "Fuck off already, Yuta!"

What he didn't expect was the guy's respond of, "Shit, it's dragon ball already." and he retreats from the kitchen running and jumped on the couch to take the remote control, turning the TV on and tuning it on full volume. It's not too long until Taeyong hears the familiar theme song of Dragon Ball. "Keep your voices down while I watch." He reminds the two.

 

Youngho, who peeks from his bedroom rolls his eyes and signals Taeyong to come in. The room seemed fine although it's fair small for the two of them, and isn't as messed up as Taeyong expects it to be. There are two beds and a desk in between. Aside from the twin sliding closets and a computer set, there's nothing else in the room. Youngho placed Taeyong's luggage in one of the bed and says, "Here's the bed your dad ordered for you. I received it last night. I don't know, the delivory guys fixed it. Whatever."

 

"Yeah." Taeyong nods. "Who's that guy?"

 

"An asshole."

 

"Aha. I suppose." Taeyong agrees, taking a seat on his bed. Eyes roaming around the room. This will be his new home. After senior high school, his parents suggest he goes to the same university with Youngho in Seoul. Taeyong, without much plan for college, agrees to it. At least he has Youngho again. Youngho's parents are in the Unites States, he hates getting on planes so even on summer vacation, he choose to stay on his apartment. Knowing this, Taeyong tells his parents that he'll move to the apartment a month before college starts to get used to his new surroundings. "You don't seem too bored around here, though." He comments, a little sarcastic.

 

"You bet." Johnny snorts, coming back to his own bed. He covers himself with a blanket, closing his eyes. "Especially when you have fucktards like that one outside goofing around."

 

Taeyong should really be asking more about the odd scene for it is the first thing he had to witness on his first day, no, first step on the house he's expected to live for the next four years. But it doesn't seem like Youngho is in it to make intelligible out of anything so he decides to keep the questions to himself. Or simply he reckons that the guy is indeed an asshole. An a foreigner judging from what he look like, maybe. "Can I get some sleep?" He asked instead, eyes drooping from tiredness. Last night, when his sister found out he's leaving the house, she clung on to Taeyong as if they were still kids. Not wanting to let go of her "baby brother", as she named him last night. Almost, she convinced their parents not to send Taeyong to Seoul in some stranger's apartment and proceed to any college they have in Incheon.

 

"Yah, yah. Sure." Youngho looks up at the wall clock. It's 4 in the afternoon. "I'm gonna take a short nap, too. There's dinner when you wake up, I promise."

 

"Right." Taeyong yawned, taking off his plaid shirt and socks. His body dropping on the bed of exhaustion. There's a lot of catching up to do and they can take care of that after some good sleep.

 

 

Taeyong had no idea how much he slept. When he gets up, he saw from the window that it's already dark outside. Scratching his eyes, he search for the phone under his pillow. It's 8:32 in the afternoon. As he heard the creaking of the bed, Youngho shouts from the kitchen, "Taeyong, could you take a shower first? I'm still not done here." He replies with a loud groan, body heavy from his long nap. How nice would it feel once he gets out of his skinny jeans and turtle neck sweater. A smile crept up on his face when he found his luggage empty under the bed, and the sliding closet is half open and he sees his clothes arranged in it. Youngho is talktative, at least that's what he remember, so if he hasn't change at all then probably he will brag about it to Taeyong later on.

 

When he got out of the shower, Youngho is setting the food in the lounge instead of the dinner table. Aside from the tofu stew, friend pork ribs, there are two boxes of pizza and bucket of chicken from McDonalds. Taeyong would comment about how he didn't have to prepare all that until Youngho says, "By the way, I have friends coming over tonight. I forgot to tell you." Youngho seems to be in panic when he says this.

 

"I don't mind." Taeyong huffs, taking a seat. "Can I start eating?"

 

"Yeah, totally." Youngho laughs, already his cheerful self. "They ran out of fries so I hope the nuggest will do."

 

"Man, you're great." Taeyong smiles. He supposes Youngho was in bad shape earlier because he was sleepy. Knowing his best friend, he's one to get violent and sarcastic when sleep deprived. It seems Youngho hasn't change much at all. He eases himself, knowing all too well that he didn't have to tiptoe around him. University years will be fun for sure. "So who are these friends coming over?"

 

"They went to the same high school. Juniors. We play basketball on weekends so I bet you totally should hang out with us sometime." Youngho taps him on the knee, munching on a whole chicken nugget.

 

"You know I'm not into that." Taeyong hisses. Youngho still wants him to get into sports.

 

Young gasped."Ah, they play Fortnite."

 

"Make sure you give me a good introduction to them."

 

"Right on, pretty boy."Just as Youngho was about to munch another chicken nugget, there was a knock. He jumps from the couch and slides to the door, opening it.

 

Looking at their direction, Taeyong stood up to meet them. Though they looked younger, Taeyong bowed at the guy who Youngho introduced as Jaemin, he has a small face and brown hair and he wears a bright smile, and the other one names Jeno with a very relaxing eyes smile. He bowed only because they are taller than he is.

 

"He's Taeyong. I know he looks chic and all but he's actually looking forward to playing Fortnite with you." Youngho rolls his eyes. He has a strong dislike for computer games, always telling Taeyong how it's boring and never making sense at all.

 

"Great! Should we sign you up for next week's competition, then? Taeyong hyung?" Jaemin eagerly tells him.

 

Pleased at the invite, Taeyong smiled wide but before he could yell a yes, Youngho interrupts by walking in the middle and pulling them to the lounge. "Talk about that when I'm not around. Have you guys eat--"

 

Before Youngho could even finish that, Jeno and Jaemin dive right into the pizza box. While Jaemin is opening the soda cans, Jeno is switching the remote control.

 

"By the way, you didn't invite anyone weird? Right?" Youngho stood in front of the T.V to ask.

 

Before the two could utter a word, there was a loud knock coming from the door. The atmosphere become tense, with Jaemin and Jeno throwing looks at each other while Youngho's face is in horror. Taeyong remains seated still, wondering what is all up and about.

 

Could it be.... that guy again?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
  



	2. 2.

/i feel like this is still some sort of character introduction?? and im serious about this being a nomin/yutae fic haha ok ive never been this busy in my life but i promise the next update will be loooong. /

 

"Oh shit." Johnny hisses when the knock becomes louder.

 

"Nana, you're dead meat." Jeno tells Jaemin, eyes wide. 

 

Jaemin mumbles incoherrent words, fisting his chest as he chokes on the pizza and grabs a glass of orange juice and gulps it all down. The look of panic faints Jaemin's face as he jumps out of his seat from the couch, and runs to god knows where in the kitchen. Taeyong is certain he'd stumbled multiple times from the crazy sounds he heard. 

 

Meanwhile, Youngho looks as if he had no intention of moving from his position. It's when Jeno pinches him on the side, that Youngho made a sign of the cross and sluggishly makes it to the door with doubtful steps. The banging of the door keeps getting louder. When he opens, it was the same guy from earlier, but different from what Taeyong had witnessed, he is now clad in simple white shirt and black jeans and his hair is styled up, exposing his forehead. 

 

"He-y. You didn't tell me you were com---" Youngho was cut, stumbling with his words as if he was nothing but scared. Confusing Taeyong of the diversity of the attitude he had shown the same guy only hours ago. Exactly, who is he?

 

"Where's Jaemin?!" The guy demands from Jeno.

 

"I--I don't..." Jeno stutters. 

 

"L--isten," Youngho starts, nervous."Jaemin isn't he--here. Jeno came alone. I sw-ear."

 

The guy hisses as if it's the biggest lie he's ever heard. For a moment, his eyes lingers and met Taeyong's as though challenging him to lie the same way Jeno and Youngho did. But Taeyong only stared back, not saying a word. Although it surprises him when Yuta sprints to the kitchen, and the next second, he's got Jaemin on the collar and dragging him around."You busted my chance again you fucking moron!" 

 

"Hyung! I swear I didn't do any---" Jaemin was cut when the guy pushed him another time to the wall. He looks so helpess and apologetic, rather scared. 

 

"Stop fucking lying to my face you little fuck!" The guy curls his fist, too close to Jaemin's face and it was Youngho who stopped him. 

 

"Come on! Stop it!" Youngho scolds, finally making use of his height and huge voice to dominate the other guy. He pulls Jaemin away from him, and he makes another move to punch but Youngho managed to stop him again. "Listen, Jaemin only did that because..." he contemplates when the guy sneers at him this time. "Because he's bringing her along. You wouldn't want that, Yuta. That's gonna hurt you"

 

Yuta. That's his name. Taeyong watches the scene unfold before him. Too much had happen in a spare of two minutes, from the chaotic situation and now they're down to only the loud sound of Jaemin catching his breath. Maybe moving out from his home and staying at Youngho's apartment isn't the brightest idea afterall. Anyhow, that could still change...

 

A smug smirk replaced the rage on Yuta's face. And he palms his eyes, pulling out his hair as he dramatically bent down. What Taeyong didn't expect to hear next was the sound of him bawling out. "I had it.. I almost.." he cries out.

 

"I'm.. sorry, Yuta hyung." Jaemin whispers. 

 

"I could've seen him, you know. And we--we could've talked and.." 

 

Yuta sounds like he was pleading that it was almost painful to watch. No, it was painful to watch. 

 

He pulls his shirt up to dry his face. Altough it seemed that he stopped his tears, the sound of his choked breathing says otherwhise. 

 

"Yuta..." Youngho calls.

 

Without saying anything anymore, Yuta stood up and storms out of the house as fast as he burst in. Taeyong noticed the glanced he threw at him.

 

 

 

After the commotion, Taeyong doesn't know whether if it's the right time to ask about what just happened. Because right when Yuta stepped out of the door, Jaemin comes back to the couch to it and Youngho is at the kitchen whining about the broken plate. How long has it been since Taeyong is standing on his place, he wonders. It's not even been five minutes but it felt like forever.

 

"God, Yuta hyung could be so scary sometimes." Jeno tells Jaemin.

 

"Thought he was going to punch me in the face."

 

"You'll look ugly." 

 

"You like me anyway."

 

And they start laughing and Taeyong is lost at their conversation that he stepped back just as he was about to take a seat on the couch. Jeno noticed this, and laughs even more telling Taeyong that they were just joking. Taeyong was about to make an excuse that it didn't bother him at all, well it surprised him of course, but Jaemin started asking him about Fornite. The night goes on with them talking about the game much to Youngho's dismay who's nonstop whining about not being both Jeno and Jaemin's favorite hyung anymore. Youngho literally threw himself to lie on the younger's legs, reminding them of the precious times they spent together before Taeyong came along. 

 

"And when was the last time you told me about your crush, Jaemin? It's been so long!" Youngho whined dramatically, as though Jaemin owed him the answer.

 

The sudden interrogation flustered Jaemin and he opens his mouth wide but all he managed to say was, "Tha--that's.."

 

"Hyung, you exposed! You had to broadcast it to the whole school that she started avoiding him." Jeno was laughing.

 

Jaemin doesn't look comfortable and he fell to silence, but Youngho finds this as his chance to tease him even more.

 

"Hey, tell me." Youngho grabbed the back of Jaemin's neck, pulling him closer to his face.

 

"No one." He murmurs, brushing Youngho's hand off him. 

 

Youngho switches to Jeno, using his knees to tap the younger's chest. "Hey, who does he like?" 

 

Taken aback, Jeno shrugs. 

 

"What?" Youngho demands. "Stop ganging up on me. He tells you everything!"

 

He looks at Jaemin with a questioning look on his face, it seems he doesn't know either.

 

"Come on, hyung. I said no one. Just s-stop it!" Jaemin whinces at Youngho's sharp nails on his neck.

 

"That can't be! You're a flirt!" Youngho shouts at him.

 

That had Jeno laughing, probably because it was true, but Jaemin was still quiet. He looks rather pissed but none of the two are bothered about it. 

 

Taeyong guesses they do that a lot and only laughs at them, because Youngho is always good with kids and he's reminded of the memories whenever they head to school together in Junior Highschool and Youngho will be at the park waiting for him while playing with the kids. Maybe it's the quality of him that's why he could tolerate someone are prickly as Taeyong.

 

"How come your bestfriends with someone good looking as he is? You're nothing special." Was Jaemin's retort to Youngho when he finally opens his mouth after getting roasted for a long while.

 

"Good looking?!" Youngho gasped, getting up. He sprints to Taeyong, looking funny as he inspects his face, as if comparing theirs. "You find him good looking and not me?!" 

 

"You two are incomparable so don't even start." 

 

Taeyong is flustered, suppressing his laugh because he knows how sensitive Youngho is whenever the topic of 'looks' is brought up. He gets riled up at most.

 

"Wow? You can leave now, honestly." Youngho crosses his arms to his chest. 

 

"Taeyong hyung, is he always this confident?" Jaemin asked him.

 

"What do you mean?" Taeyong laughs. Jaemin has yet to laugh or breaks his displeased expression from when Youngho asked him who he likes.

 

"No one even liked him in high school!" Youngho informs Jaemin.

 

"That can't be." Both Jaemin and Jeno objects.

 

"If you hang out with him at the uni, no one will look at you at all." Jaemin tells Youngho.

 

Taeyong doesn't know how he could defend himself, or Youngho from Jaemin just in case things gets personal. But then he knows Youngho isn't the type to get pisssed on normal hours, unless he just got up from bed. Youngho needs at least half an hour to deliberate before he could muster up his spirit to socialize. 

 

"Well, he's sophisticated and mean. No one likes him." Youngho declares as if Taeyong wasn't even around.

 

Looking back in junior highschool, Taeyong couldn't find any reason to object. He had changed, he wants to tell Youngho. But this doesn't seem like the right time for it. They have yet to catch up with each other, but it was fun meeting Youngho's friends so he need not to complain. At least about Jaemin and Jeno. That guy Yuta seemed to be an issue.

 

 

It was past midnight when they bid farewell to their younger friends and Youngho was pleased when Jeno said they could've been locked out of their dorm by the time. Youngho offers Jeno that he could stay if that was the case and ask Jaemin how would he like to sleep outside on a 15 degree celcius. Jaemin flips him off and pulls Jeno with him and they ran away. 

 

"Those two, they're.." Taeyong starts. Perhaps he shouldn't have say that.

 

"Uglies." Youngho finished for him.

 

Taeyong would defend that it wasn't what he wants to say but decides not to. "I ate too much, how am I going to sleep." He yawns, following Youngho to the bedroom. His mouth tastes weird from all the soda that he drunk. If this is how Youngho lives, then it wouldn't go well with Taeyong's plan on trying to be fit.

 

Youngho groaned loud, lying face down on his bed. "How was it without me?" 

 

Taeyong snorts at the question but answers it anyway. After some years, it's their first time to talk to each other face to face. There are so many things to talk about but he doubts they could catch up with one another since they both are not fans of serious talk. Whenver Taeyong says something, Youngho can only express his delight or dismay by cussing. "Don't get surprise but I hang out with Sungjae."

 

"Fucking shit?" Youngho looks at him in horror. "You didn't!"

 

"Well, yeah." Taeyong says. Ever since they were in grade school, Youngho and Sungjae never get along very well. "Anyway, how are you? What's it like living alone?"

 

"Living alone? Not really." Youngho yawns, throwing a hotpack to Taeyong that he pulled from his drawer. "They come here all the time." 

 

"Sounds fun." Taeyong nods. "By the way, that guy Yuta..."

'  
"Eh! Don't mind that guy." Youngho brushes the topic off. He fish out his phone from his pocket and starts to scroll. "Oh fuck, the GC is blowing up."

 

"Something wrong?" Taeyong ask in hopes Youngho's answer would be the guy he shouldn't mind. Perhaps he should complain about how he should mind. Susbtantially because the said guy barges in Youngho's apartment, which is now they shared apartment, out of nowhere and creating a hassle. And judging how casual Youngho is towards it, he bets it happens a lot. 

 

"Nothing. I mean. Yeah. Probably. Hey, Taeyong. I know you hate the crowd but it seems my friends like to meet you." Youngho tells him hesitantly. "I mean it'd be nice but only if you want to. Ah, some of them will be taking dance major too . I'll introduce you to Ten and Yukhei."

 

"Ya-yea, of course. That won't be a problem." Taeyong gave him a reassuring smile. He isn't particularly fastidious of who he hangs out with anymore. He understand Youngho's doubt because he's used to Taeyong being difficult and irritable. He'd tell Youngho that he'd change, but it would better if he sees him act to it. Besides, he already met Jaemin and Jeno and he'd be glad to hang with them again tomorrow. Would Yuta be around, too?

 

 

Taeyong is a little offended that Youngho had to earfuck him about dressing "discretely" and even dragged him back to the apartment to change clothes. There wasn't anything wrong about the black satin bomber jacket, pineapple printed dress shirt and ripped jeans he was wearing but Youngho daunts he won't bring him along unless he changes to a simple t-shirt. 

 

"That's a Gucci shirt, Taeyong."

 

"This is a Gucci shirt." 

 

It's sultry and scorching and the ground sends up a disorienting haze. Taeyong complains about the sun burning his face and suggested that they take the bus but Youngho insist they would take a walk. "Let's get your ugly face burned." He tells Taeyong. It's not his first time walking around the streets of Seoul and he's pretty much not familiar with the place. There are varieties of pavement stalls and street foods, and though without all the street lights, the colors of the stores and commercial buildings look alive and pretty. Even in the afternoon, the street is jammed with people and there endless varieties of coffee shops, convenient stores and shopping centres. 

 

They've been walking for entire forty-five minutes without Youngho saying a word and gesturing he was busy with his phone whenever Taeyong tries to engage a conversation with him. It's the taller's nature to tease and he enjoys the thought of Taeyong being annoyed. But Taeyong won't give him that at this time. Finally, they stopped at a gigantic gate. The iron gate looked antique and the hinges are undoubtedly old. Beyond it was a huge vacancy of sand and before Taeyong could ask why was Youngho unhinging the gate, the taller pushed him inside. A security guard in his uniform makes their way to them, making Taeyong feel nervous that they'll be interrogated and worse, sued for trespassing, but he instead gave Youngho a high five. 

 

"Sup, Mr. Park?" Youngho tells the security. "Is Ten around?"

 

"Yep! He's with everyone. They've been here since morning." The security guard tells him with a smile, and he smiles at Taeyong too.

 

Taeyong smiled back.

 

"I'm going in, then!" Youngho tells the Mr. Park, gesturing inside. 

 

The place was wider than Taeyong had thought and there were a few old trees standing on the soiled ground that looked like they haven't been watered for years. From a far, Taeyong figured they were heading to the three tall building still inside the boundary of the huge lot. As they got closer, he sees the basketball court. Aside from the roof and the lowered bleachers, the playing court was opened and connected a small stage. Beside it was another vacant lot that he supposes was a skateboarding park, judging for the quarter pipes and stunts spread out towards the place. To his surprise, there were a lot of people and a few food stalls. 

 

"It's an abandoned school." Youngho informs him. "People come around here to skate and play and it's sad because this might be the last year."

 

"Why is that?" He asked. "It's a public place, then." Taeyong says. Though it's still confusing why it comes up with a gigantic tall gate and soiled area with unhealthy trees. 

 

"No, it's not---" Youngho was cut explaining.

 

"Youngho!" A guy on a bicycle waves and shouts and stopped in front of them. "That's your friend?"

 

The guy's eyes are pretty and his face has a slight feminine appearance and Taeyong can't help but stare at the multiple earing he has on his hears. "I'm Ten." The guy introduced.

 

"Ah. It's you." Taeyong says, remembering what Youngho told him last night that Ten would also take the dance major just like he is. "I'm Taeyong." 

 

"He owns this place." Youngho tells Taeyong.

 

"Oh."

 

"You don't have to say that! Hey!" Ten whines at Youngho, slapping his chest with the back of his palm. 

 

"The renovation starts next year,right?" Youngho asked Ten.

 

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss this place." 

 

"Tell your dad to build you another playing park, then." Youngho jokes. "Or he could just buy another lot to build a mall and leave this one alone." 

 

"What do you take me dad for?!" Ten laughs.

 

"Rich. As fuck."

 

Too occupied into listening to their conversation, Taeyong is surprised when Ten pulled him and gestures him to ride on the bike with him. "W-what?" Taeyon asked, confused but out of rush, steps on the real barrel anyway. When Ten was certain Taeyong was settled standing behind the bike and hands on his shoulder, he droves away fast. Leaving Youngho alone.

 

He isn't quite sure whether he should tell Ten to stop, because they actually just met like literally and it's basically riding a bike with a complete stranger, or simply enjoy Youngho yelling and running before them. Taeyong chose the latter and therefore regretting this decision when Ten drives him to the basketball court. There were people playing, but Ten doesn't seem to mind. He shouts, interrupting the players, "Y'all this is Youngho's friend, Taeyong." 

 

Embarassed, Taeyong thought they were going to stop but Ten told him not to and drives to the skating park. Taeyong was afraid he'd bump into one of the skaters and luckily they didn't and Ten shouts again, "I'm with Youngho's friend. He's Taeyong." 

 

"Shit this is crazy." He mutters under his breath.

 

Ten laughs. "Right right, I'll put you down on the stage." 

 

Taeyong felt so embarassed but it disappears when he saw Youngho still running and yelling at them and looked so funny like that. There was someone seemingly as tall as Youngho sitting on the stage that Ten greeted "Hansol-hyung! This is Youngho's friend Taeyong!" and Taeyong was about to climb down the bike but Ten hadn't stop pedalling. He drives fast and Taeyong is getting sick of this ride. At last, Ten puts him down on an outdoor bench and table. It was in front of the cafe that Taeyong supposes is packed with players since all he could hear was yelling. He wonders if Jaemin and Jeno are in there. Looking back on the basketball court, Youngho finally makes it there but instead of running to his direction, he is chasing after Ten instead. Knowing the taller, he never gives up without getting even. Although he wishes Youngho gets over it and come to him right now because he feels terribly out of place. 

 

He picks out his phone from his jean pocket, using it's screen as a mirror to check how he looked like and fixes his hair that looks like a mess. He's reminded how Youngho would laugh at him or slander him every time he noticed a mistake in his appearance. When he looks to check on Youngho's direction who is sadly still running after Ten and getting left behind big time, a group of kids come out of the cafe, playing rock paper scissors. Taeyong supposes they are the ones making noise inside, and like a flock of birds, they run to the skate park, climbing up their respective bikes and skateboards and fly out of the place. Watching them, Taeyong failed to notice Jeno walks out of the cafe and walking towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Hyung, what are you doing here alone?" Jeno asked, sitting beside him.

 

"Oh, Jeno." Taeyong says, surprised. "I just got here, though. I'm waiting for Youngho but it doesn't seem his chase with Ten is going to end." He points at the two who are running in circles around the basketball court. 

 

"They're like kids." Jeno says and Taeyong wonders if everyone of their friends is the same as well.

 

Again, surprised at the sudden hand on his back, Taeyong turns and see Jaemin who placed cups of cold drinks on the table, each for him and Jeno. Taeyong isn't really fond of pineapple and he was gonna tell Jaemin he didn't need it for his diet but Jeno beats him to it with a grimaced, "I don't want that."Taeyong supposes Jeno didn't like the orange juice and was about to offer him his pineapple instead but Jeno glowers even more and tells Jaemin, "Don't sit here."

 

The tension wasn't very ideal and Taeyong understands they were actually fighting so he takes a sip of his pineapple juice instead, muttering a quite thanks just so Jaemin who sat across him instead, wouldn't feel as rejected as he already seems today.

 

"I told you, I got nervous. My hand froze--"Jaemin looks rather small now when Taeyong believes he's the tallest among all of them. 

 

"Don't give me that. You saw him first. You could've shot him fast and win that." Jeno gives him a black look, but at least he speaks more calmly now.

 

Just as Taeyong believes the situation was getting calmer, Jaemin walks out on them muttering something like, "Just admit you lost on purpose."

 

Stiffened on his seat, Taeyong doesn't know whether he should call Jeno back or if he should ask what's going on. Jaemin, who's fiddling with a ring on his finger probably looked up at him and noticed the question in Taeyong's face.

 

"The guys made a bet and the winner team gets a 5 hour free pass on the Gamezone Cybercafe. Jeno thinks I intently lost the game to watch One Piece." Jaemin explains vaguely. There's not a sign of any bright smile he was wearing from the night Taeyong met him.

 

Taeyong nods thinking that the kids are taking all these fun and games way too seriously. "So you didn't lost on purpose?"

 

"I did." Jaemin admits, looking down on his hands. "It's not a good place. Haechan took me there once. People are drinking and some of the games gets violent with their trashtalks. I just don't want him to get in any trouble."

 

"Then you could've just told him that." Taeyong tells him like it was the most obvious thing to do. It may have sound offending because Jaemin stares at him for awhile, and suddenly Taeyong feels stupid because instead of making the younger feel better, he's done the total complete opposite of it. He was about to open his mouth to apologize but Jaemin's mouth curves into a smug smirk. 

 

"That's the exact same thing he's going to say." Jaemin tells him with a wide grin.

 

Confused by the sudden change of mood of the younger, Taeyong was going to ask what was that all about when he felt strong arms wrapped on him from the back, gripping on his waist and tall nose bumping on his spine. Taeyong bends his neck to look on his behind but fails and he only figures it was Ten because of the brown jacket he was wearing. "I'm gonna steal your Taeyong!" Ten yelled at the bone-tired looking Youngho dragging his feet to where they are and Taeyong was afraid he's gonna get dragged around again when someone, probably taller than Youngho, and he remembers Ten called him Hansol-hyung, butts in saying "Stop it. You're making him uncomfortable."

 

It was a simple, impassive request from an emotionless and kind looking guy but Ten is fast on complying and released his hold on Taeyong. Although he teased by pulling his tongue out and saying, "My Chemical Romance is dead and you're still a killjoy."

 

Taeyong is surprised by the amount of people gathering in the table and Youngho was the last to take a seat beside him. He introduced all of them one by one and Taeyong learned they're all going to the same college. The older ones were Taeil and Hansol who are already in their freshmen year taking political science. Except for their chinese friend named Kun who is going to take psychology major, all of them are enrolling on bachelor of fine arts although in different majors. Doyoung, a smart looking guy, and Jungwoo will take music major. Youngho tells them that Taeyong is going to take dance major too, and the tall guys Yukhei and Jaehyun gave him a high five for that. He learned that Taeil and Hansol lives in the college dormitory and Kun plans to live with them too. Doyoung is a freeloader on Jaehyun's house because their parents are best friends. While Yukhei, Jaehyun and Ten lives on an apartment to which Youngho explains a sophisticated one because they are rich. 

 

"What are you going to take in college?" Jaehyun asked Jeno, who looks lost following all their conversation. 

 

"I don't know. Renjun and I have not decided it yet." Jeno says with a smile. He doesn't seem to be in bad mood anymore.

 

"That's for you and I to decide and we already talked about that." Jaemin mumbles out of nowhere, and he might not meaning to actually say it out loud because he looks rather disconcerted when he noticed everyone is looking at him.

 

"What did you just say?" Ten asked, making everyone laugh. 

 

"Don't mind me." Jaemin exhales, leaning face down the table. 

 

"Are you two fighting?" Taeil ask Jeno who shrugs in response.

 

"We're not."

 

Taeyong is certain they are but chose not to say anything. By the way the others react, Taeyong guesses it's nothing but the usual and need not to make a big deal out of. Although he hopes they fix it soon because he can't wait to talk about games with them and probably even play since an internet cafe is just steps away. 

 

"Where's Yuta?" Youngho asked. "He didn't barged in my house today."

 

"Didn't think you'd miss me that much, Youngho." suddenly speaks Yuta.

 

It seems only Taeyong and Youngho hadn't known he was coming because they are the only ones surprised when Yuta talks. He circles around the table to where Jaemin is and gently taps him on the head, making him look up and Yuta gave him a bar of chocolate. Taeyong doesn't understand why everyone is quiet at his entrance, but he founds himself watching the guy too. He sat beside Jeno and asks Taeil to move so Jaemin could switch seats with him. It's as if he knows the two are fighting before anyone can say it and now he's in between them. Taeyong probably stared too much because his eyes met with Yuta again, and he quickly looks away. 

 

"That's favoritism." Yukhei comments about the chocolate. 

 

"Totally. If the kids are here they're gonna explode." Jungwoo shakes his head.

 

"That's a chocolate bar. Chenle will explode." Doyoung says.

 

"Who would want a chocolate bar from Yuta anyways." Youngho rolled his eyes, although he reached out for the chocolate from Jaemin. Opening it and cutting it in half. He puts it in his mouth in no time before Yuta could even object. 

 

That is so much like Youngho, Taeyong thought. 

 

"Where were you this morning?" Hansol asked Yuta.

 

"Library." 

 

Everyone in the table, except for Taeyong, holds back their laughter but Jaehyun seems to be bad at it and he's cackling loud.

 

"What?" Yuta asked, defensive. "I accompanied Mark. You can even contact him."

 

Taeyong is listening to Jaehyun and Yuta's banter until Youngho pats him on the shoulder. "Aside from these huge bunch of uglies, we have younger friends the same age as Jaemin and Jeno. Renjun and Mark are one of them. I didn't tell you because I know you'd be dead happy to know they play Fortnite too."

 

"Woah." Taeyong grins wide. "Sounds interesting. I should meet them, really." He says. There's not an uncomfortable feeling being with these guys around, but he just hopes Youngho will take him where the younger friends are right now because being around Yuta doesn't feel safe. Last night, he was strangling Jaemin and now he gave him a bar of chocolate that Yukhei even comments about favoritism, also he was barging in their apartment yesterday but today he's gone accompanying someone to the library. He sure doesn't understand anything about this guy at all. He doesn't have any verification to it, but he thinks Yuta finds him annoying. If only Yuta knows how mutual the feeling is.

 

"Have you met Taeyong?" Ten ask Yuta.

 

If Taeyong's eyeballs could be talking on their own, they'd be on Ten's face punching him and screaming, YOU DID NOT HAVE TO ASK THAT.

 

There's a bit of frown on Yuta's face when he stares at Taeyong's direction and he eyes him completely. Taeyong felt so judged when Yuta's eyes travel from the top of his hair, to his face and down to his chest. His chest is nothing but the GUCCI shirt logo anyway. He absent-mindedly swallowed the lump on his throat and sees Yuta looking on his adam's apple at that. 

 

"Have I?" Yuta asked no one in particular, combing his hair up and exposing his forehead. 

 

If only he could yell at Yuta of how much he'd bothered him with his actions yesterday for him to actually wonder if they have met or not, but he decided not too. First impression lasts so he better act decent in front of Youngho's friends if he didn't want any problems for his future years in college.


	3. 3.

short update is better than nothing right? :<

 

\-----

 

"Sure you have. You've been strangling that guy the last time we met, I suppose." Taeyong says proudly, directing his hand and Jaemin who's looking at him in pure surprise as though it was a taboo to say, judging from how Jeno is looking at him with wide eyes too. Ever so confused, Taeyong gave him a look that says it's Yuta who did Jaemin wrong and not himself.

 

Before the actual revelation sinks in to everyone, Youngho elbows Taeyong on the chest. His GUCCI chest, Jaehyun had to point it out out of nowhere. Probably a reflex because it hurts and it made Taeyong choke and coughs and Youngho helps him with his drink. Though it seems Youngho is worried about the fact that Taeyong said something 'enormous' instead of him being hurt. Youngho whispers about him being lucky that Taeil and Hansol weren't listening, although Doyoung is throwing daggers at them at the exact moment.

 

When Taeyong recovers, Taeyong catches Yuta is looking at him, boring holes into his head. But it wasn't to intimidate him, rather a curious stare and it seems Yuta is studying him, trying to figure him out. But Taeyong wouldn't admit that he's sort of freaked out at the weight of Yuta's eyes on him. Him piercing gaze wasn't anything to go by and Taeyong wishes he could've just kept his own mouth shut himself.

 

As if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world, Taeyong lets out a nervous laugh and says out loud, "Did I say something---"

 

"You like this juice a lot." Youngho quips, shoving the pineapple juice on his mouth and Taeyong swore this drink is cursed.

 

"I'll get back on you one day." Taeyong whispers, clutching on his throat.

 

"Aren't you cute." Youngho can't be more sarcastic with his ugly grin, using his strong hand to pat Taeyong on the head.

 

"A cutie. Indeed." Yuta had to comment and Taeyong rolled his eyes so hard that it starts to hurt.

 

It's too loud on the table and Taeyong find it hard to catch up with the conversation, if it wasn't for Ten who kept asking about him, he'd feel totally out of place because Youngho find it funny to casually ignore his bestfriend and busies himself with anyone else but Taeyong. And he swore how weird it is that the glances Yuta sends him that he can actually feel on his skin. For the fifty second time, Taeyong is counting, that he caught Yuta looking at him, Taeyong wonders if it would be nice stunt to tell Taeil and Hansol about yesterday's mishap of Yuta strangling Jaemin.

 

 

When they go home that afternoon, Youngho instatly leave and tells Taeyong that Jaehyun, Ten and him have to be somewhere and casually tells him that he can't come because it's a night out for "Really close friends only as much as I'd like you to come and anyway I think you won't want to come so it's okay for you not to come, I don't want to pressure you. Also I'm not coming back until dinner, no wait, we'll probably have a sleep over at Ten's so don't wait for me. It's not like you can't eat on your own, we're grown up men." -- And just like that he's left alone in Youngho's boring apartment with bad wifi connection. He can't even shoot his enemies on PUBG mobile and Taeyong swore he ranked down and Youngho has to pay for this. If only he had Jaemin and Jeno's cellphone number, then he'd ask them to come over. Or maybe Jaemin only, or Jeno only, if they're still mad at each other. He just hopes no Nakamoto Yuta would come barging in the apartment again like what happened yester---

 

"Shit."

 

This time, it wasn't a knock on the door but the sound of the doorbell that echoes in the whole room, and it's the worst timing ever now that there's only two player left and Taeyong's heart is pounding because the safe zone has gotten so small and he had yet to find his last nemesis. "Fucking wait!" Another doorbell rang and it's the sound of the shotgun on his player's head that left him on the rank of 2/120 and he fucking swear he didn't effortly aim for 16 kills just to rank a second. With a heavy heart filled with disappointment, Taeyong lazily gets up from the couch and he swore if it's just Youngho on the other door or a delivery man that got the wrong address, he'd punch him with no regrets but if it was either Jeno or Jaemin, he can forgive and gladly welcome them in of course.

 

To his horror, on the other side of the door was Yuta and Taeyong's blood boils that his insides starts to hurt and the fact that he can't even hide the disapproval on his face welcoming the idiot right in front of him. "Youngho's not here." He said, about to shut the door but Yuta pushes it back open.

 

"Wait, wait. I came here to take my uniform."

 

"Ah, right. I don't know where Youngho placed them so just get it when he's here." Taeyong says, shutting the door again.

 

"No, it's okay. I, I know where he placed them. I can take them right now." Yuta pushes back again.

 

"I see, that's so smart of you. But no you can't." Taeyong doesn't want to let him in, and tries to shut the door again.

 

"Of course I-- wait. I can. I already texted him." Yuta pushes back, using stronger force this time.

 

It's not that Taeyong hadn't realize that Yuta is stronger than him all this time but he still insist on shutting the door close, until Yuta actually said "Please, Taeyong." that he hold the door open for him. Without another word, Taeyong turned on his back, making his way back to the couch to lie down and letting Yuta do all he wants. He heard the rustling of the drawers inside their shared room with Youngho and to avoid talking to Yuta if he ever made a mess, he'd just clean up after him. That would be it. No need to stress himself if he didn't want to be strangled too. Thinking about what he witnessed last night he hadn't realize he's been holding on his own neck, wondering how Jaemin must've felt under Yuta's strong hands. Before he could think about it deeper, Taeyong decides to play another round and he swore it's gonna be his game. Taeyong's attention was completely consumed by the game when his player lands down the parachute and he runs to collect his weapons, heart pounding by the footstep indication by other players who are out there to kill him that can be seen on top of his phone's screen. He heard Yuta said something but he gestured his hand to keep him from talking, signaling him to wait, or probably to shut up.

 

This mobile game can sure hype him up even when Taeyong feels really tired and sleepy. Though it's better played on a desktop, too bad Youngho's internet connected is total crap. The safe zone subsided and there's only 5 players left, and Taeyong prones behind a bush when he found a player hiding behind a tree and he threw a grenade to knock him out of the game. The game went on and Taeyong is at it again, only him versus another player, and before he can even leave the bush, something flashes in the screen that indicates that he again is rank the second over 120 player and he doesn't even know what happened and he cusses out loud.Too loud that the neighbor room bangs from the other side of the wall that had him shut up. To his surprise, Taeyong jolts up from his position and found Yuta from across the other couch staring at him with expectant eyes. "Oh, you're still there." He says and he hates how friendly he sounded. He must've played for half an hour and thought Yuta already left. Yuta hummed in response and he doesn't sound one bit impatient that it made Taeyong conscious of how snappy he'd been to the other all this time, but guess what he doesn't feel guilty.

 

"I was saying I got my uniforms." Yuta tells him and showed the black string bag to Taeyong.

 

"Okay, fine." Taeyong says, almost inaudibly. He could consider being nice to Yuta some other time and today isn't the day because a consecutive lose in PUBG ranked games is just as bad as touching wet food when you're washing the plates. He expected Yuta to leave and when he noticed the other wasn't making a move to get up from the couch, Taeyong slowly turns his head to the other with a questioning look in his face.

 

"I'd leave....but...." Yuta stutters that had Taeyong raising his brows at him. Before Yuta could utter another word, there was a loud knock on the door and what could be voices of two people arguing from the other side. Yuta gives Taeyong a look and the curve on his lips tells Taeyong that it was what he's pertaining.

 

Taeyong actually swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking he's in trouble. He's new to this rental apartment, and besides it wasn't even his unit. He shouldn't have screamed like that over some mobile game without thinking how it could disturb the neighbor. With widened eyes, he signals Yuta to go to the door first as the voices outside keeps getting louder and louder and he's actually hiding behind Yuta's back when the door opened. Suddenly, the voices stopped and Taeyong peaks from Yuta's back to see. Standing on the other side is a think figure of a tall guy with brown hair, he's wearing a jacket with a shirt underneath and jersey shorts, barefoot. The other one is a girl with a small figure, she's wearing a black hoodie that's twice her size and gray sweatpants that's twice her size too, that the pink slippers with bunny ears doesn't seem to fit her outfit. Taeyong supposes she can't get any prettier even if her hair isn't going everywhere, well, maybe if she stops frowning that Taeyong knows is directed at him.

 

"Mark." Yuta calls out to the guy who looks back at him with apologetic look.

 

"Noona, just go back to your room--" Mark tells the girl and he even cuts what he's about to say when the girl's face even darkens.

 

"Is it really necessary for you people to be loud all the time? Exactly how hard is it for you animals to understand to lower down your voices because even a stray dog could understand that? How many times do I have to file a noise complaint to you circle of jerks before the landlady could actually kick you out of this unit, because, trust me I could sign two complaints or a hundrer in a day just to make sure I would hear no sign of you nuisance monkeys tomorrow. Listen, I am a decent incomming college student studying for entrance exams and I am at cram school six hours a day and that's 7 o'clock in the morning and I barely have time to have my lunch before I go to my shift at the convenience store from 1 o'clock until ten so I can fend for myself and my little brother and I'm sorry that you don't know what people like me with part-time jobs are going through because you privileged kids come from filthy rich families pampered beyond lucky and with weekly allowance bigger than my monthly salary who don't actually realize the existence of poverty. See, in the evening I have to revise my notes until three in the morning and Sunday is the only day I could get some rest and do I have to say that every hour of sleep is important to me so could you please, you two bugger twins, keep your voices down. Thank you."

 

"Come on, Jisoo noona. Just go back to your room. I'll handle this, please." Mark whines about and he breathes out when she does as he says.

 

But before that, the girl threw Taeyong an extensive hateful glance that her pretty face changes into something of that witch in Scooby Doo. It was the longest rant Taeyong ever heard in his life and he could literally feel his ears hurt that he starts to wonder if it would be okay if he starts to cry. Taeyong felt sorry for being too inconsiderate and was gonna tell the younger brother, Mark, how he was so moved by what his sister just said and he deserved the scolding and that he wanted to apologize but-

 

"Okay, she's over reacting. She decided to take economics in college and been reading a lot of books about social injustice. Also, last week, she went with her friends to Africa to learn about poverty." Mark explains to them.

 

While that explains it, Taeyong had to ask something. "To Africa? For what cause?"

 

"A trip." Mark says.

 

"Actually, Taeyong, their parents live in the U.S. Jisoo is just the type of independent girls who despise tyranny and has a vast perspective on the living. Just do your best to avoid her by keeping quiet, because trust me, if murder wasn't illegal your bestfriend Youngho would be dead by now. And I'm not making this up, she said once. Or twice, I think." Yuta explains to him.

 

"I apologize. She's so pissy sometimes." Mark tells the two of them apologetically and he even bowed. "I've heard of you from everyone, it's nice to meet you finally." The younger smiles at Taeyong and he bowed again.

 

The difference in attitude of the younger brother and the sister is quiet amusing that it took Taeyong a few seconds to reach out for the hand shake Mark was offering him, baffled, he bowed at Mark too who bowed another time at him. And then Taeyong bowed again, and so do Mark.

 

"Right, before your backs start to hurt, let's just say I think this is settled." Yuta placed a hand on Taeyong's back.

 

Still wary of him, Taeyong pulled away and stopped himself before he could bow at Mark again. The younger gives off a good-natured vibe that Taeyong starts to feel nice around him. He wonders why he haven't met Mark when they gather at Ten's hangout place and remembered Yuta talked about accompanying him to the library that day. Probably borrowing books for his studious sister. Though Mark seemed calm, he can only imagine how put off his sister was to wake up from her slumber because of Taeyong's mischief. He'd talk to Mark so he could apologize so Jisoo some other time when Yuta isn't around.

 

"Right, so, I'm going back to cleaning the house. It's nice seeing the two of you." Mark made a huge bow at the two of them before drifting away and Yuta literally pulled up Taeyong's chest before he could bow again.

 

Closing the door, Taeyong doesn't understand why Yuta is walking in the house again when he's supposed to leave now that he got his uniform back. Before he could take a sit back on the couch, he looks at Yuta to ask. "What are you still doing here?"

 

Yuta stops on his tracks to look at him in awe, probably not anything he expected to hear after just saving Taeyong from trouble.

 

"Oh, I was nervous. So nervous. She's scary." Taeyong huffs suddenly. releasing a loud sigh he's been holding for a long time. Even his own mother or father never scolded him like that, and it only happened once with his sister when he accidentally stepped on Ruby's tail and for crying out loud the dog seemed traumatized and Taeyong kept apologizing to her saying he didn't mean it, both to poor Ruby and his sister. In the midst of his frustration, Taeyong is offended when he heard Yuta giggling. "What's so funny?"

 

"Nothing." Yuta grits his teeth "You're adorable like this."

 

"What?" Taeyong bites back, insulted.

 

"I said you're adorable." Yuta confirms.

 

Taeyong raised his brow at him and wonders if Yuta is drunk. Like the last time when he came barging in the apartment to strangle Jaemin. No man is capable to do that if they're sober. What if Yuta decides to strangle him too. "You're scaring me." Taeyong muttered unconscious. He actually didn't mean to say it that it startles Yuta.

 

Yuta opens his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself so.

 

"It just startled me. What you did to Jaemin." Taeyong admits. If Yuta is all generous and kind like this, there must be some explanation as to why he did that. Though, no explanation can surmount that sort of violence he threw towards the poor Jaemin.

 

Yuta seems taken aback that he breaks eye contact. "I was...it was just...."

 

"Just?"

 

"He did something that had me messed up big time. But he did not deserve that, I apologized." Yuta explained.

 

That did not answer Taeyong's question at all, but he decides not to pry in further because Yuta begins to look uncomfortable. He'd wanted to know what it is that Yuta wants from Youngho, the first time he moved to this apartment and that he seems so desperate about. Taeyong felt like he needed to say something so he muttered a "Fine."

 

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"A boyfriend?"

 

"What?" Taeyong actually raised his voice again but covered his mouth in an instant before Jisoo could roast him again. While at it, Yuta sends him a cheeky grin that exposed his perfectly white teeth. Taking a closer step to Taeyong and patting him on the head. Without another word, he walks out of the apartment, leaving a confused Taeyong alone.

 

 

 

 

Youngho's sleepover at Ten's house went on for three days and Taeyong is just surprised one afternoon when Youngho finally decided to come home while he was cooking in the kitchen, and he was tiptoeing when he entered the door.

 

"Why are you here again, Yuta?" Taeyong yelled when he heard the click of the door.

 

"What the fuck do I look like a hairless Japanese spitz to you?!"

 

It was Youngho's offended voice and Taeyong only remembered this was actually Youngho's apartment he's staying in. "Oh." He said out loud for Youngho to hear.

 

"Oh?!" Youngho repeats. "Does that mean he's been coming around while I'm not home?"

 

Taeyong hummed in response.

 

"Is he hitting on you?"

 

Taeyong stopped what he's been doing and walks to the living room where Youngho is sitting pretty on the couch. "Is he really that violent?"

 

Youngho looks at him, amused. "I'm not even talking about what he did to Jaemin, stupid." He emphasized the last word by saying it out loud

 

Just then, Taeyong remembered something. "Youngho, you never warned me about our neighbor. I literally got grilled like some bacon pancake and scared for my dear life."

 

Youngho begins to laugh. "So you've met Mary The First of England. She's so cute when she's angry."

 

Taeyong groaned at Youngho fussing over that. He should be concerned of his relationship with his neighbor and not this matter. "No wonder she'd want to kill you."

 

"I'd gladly die in her hands." Youngho says dramatic, lying on the couch with an annoying smile in his face.

 

"It's better not having you around, honestly." Taeyong says matter-of-factly, going back to the kitchen.

 

\-----

 

 

my head hurts with all the ideas but i dont have much time to write also im working on a new yutae oneshot but idk when i'll finish kjasdlkajsd


End file.
